The new babysitter
by Travis 2017
Summary: Tiffany becomes the new babysitter. See what happens. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

Arthur, D.W., and Kate get a new babysitter. She is the sister of Tina. Her name is Tiffany. She is a good woman like her sister. She will treat them equal. She is a fair woman in fact. She will do no harm to the kids she loves them.

"Tiffany watch the kids like your sister does," said Mrs. Read, "When she still did. She is in a wheelchair for life."

"I will watch them well," said Tiffany, "And she sure is in one for life. Because of that accident they was in."

"Arthur healed fast from his injuries," said Mrs. Read, "He might talk about that accident if you ask him nicely."

"I can do that," said Tiffany, "And i will ask him nicely about it."

"You will tell him shortly," said Mrs. Read, "He will be home from the movies soon."

He soon came home. He see's Tiffany and glad to see her so he smiled at her. So yes Arthur knows Tiffany more than D.W. does. She hopes D.W. won't misbehave during that time. She has permission to spank them from their parents.

"Arthur can you please tell me about that accident you was in?" said Tiffany, "With my sister and yours?"

"I sure will," said Arthur, "We was on our way to the batting cages to improve in that sport. Then that drunk driver hit us. I was in lots of pain do to broken bones, a sprain,cuts, and scrapes. They had to set my left arm in suregery."

"Can i see your scars?" said Tiffany, "That you got from it?"

"I will show them to you," said Arthur, "I need to take off my sweater and shirt. I am sure you seen topless boys before."

"I sure have," said Tiffany, "Go right for you D.W. as well."

"Okay Tiffany," said D.W., "Even though i am female i have no breast yet just 2 nipples like Arthur and Kate."

She sees their scars now. She is now asking them about the scars they have on them. And will show them her scar were her appendix was once at. Same kind of scar Fern has now. She will come over soon with the others.

"Them scars are cool," said Tiffany, "I have a scar were my appendix was once at."

"Thank you we like them," said Arthur, "We wear them proudly. Fern has the same type of scar you have."

"I want to meet her," said Tiffany, "So she an show it to me."

"Buster has one on his head," said Arthur, "He got brain damaged from it."

"I did meet him," said Tiffany, "He is coming over i think."

She was right he came over so did the others like Francine, Fern, Binky, Brain, Ladonna, Bud, and Sue Ellen. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. DW gets in trouble

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

The new babysitter named Tiffany is a good babsitter like her sister Tina. Them two must behave themselves or get spanked by her. Their parents gave her permission and the parent could start spanking D.W. for her bad behavior.

"I must be a good girl," said D.W., "With this babysitter. But what if one of us is bad?"

"If one is bad she will spank," said Arthur, "She told me that. Only one who is bad."

"None of us was spanked," said D.W., "But we did get grounded before. Like when i made that mess."

"You seemto get grounded more now," said Arthur, "I got grounded not for being bad but not listeing."

"That is true," said D.W., "I hope none of us gets spanked."

D.W. knowsspanking is done on the butt. Arthur is a good kid who won't be spanked but D.W. might be. She is a brat. She is getting in trouble a lot now after their parents got counciling. The said sorry to Arthur and treating him better now.

"I have permission to spank from your parents," said Tiffany, "If one of you do something wrong."

"I hope it won't be me," said Arthur, "I am a good boy after all."

"That you are," said Tiffany, "I want you to stay that way."

"Can any of my friends come over?" said Arthur, "So we can play?"

"They sure can," said Tiffany, "Same for D.W.,s as well."

They all came over. They are Buster, Brain, Francine, Fern, Muffy, Binky, Ladonna, Sue Ellen, Emily, and Bud. They are now playing as always because they are children after all. Children love to play after all. D.W. made a mess.

"D.W. your friends must leave," said Tiffany, "Now wait here in the living room."

"Yes ma,am Tiffany, "Sorry you two must goi will be spanked soon."

"I got spanked once," said Bud, "After iput the snowball in the freezer."

"Good they are gone," said Tiffany, "Now time to spank you on the butt."

"I am ready for it," said D.W., "With or without panties up?

"I spank you with them up,"said Tiffany, "The only butt i will touch is Kate's to wipe her and wash her."

D.W. was spanked. She will soon get spanked by her parents now. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Tiffany gets fired

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

D.W. know is sad that she was spanked. She told her mom about what she did. She didn't have permission to spank them. Mr. and doesn't believe in spanking kids considering it to be child abuse. So they are angry at Tiffany now. They will soon fire her for spanking a child that isn't her's. D.W. is now scared of Tina for a reason. Arthur knows why she is.

"Tiffany that was mean of you," said Mrs. Read, "We don't believe in spanking children."

"She did wrong," said Tiffany, "She learned her lesson from it."

"No she is afraid of you," said Mrs. Read, "We never spank kids we ground them instead if the do wrong."

"I was spanked as a kid," said Tiffany, "It is a good punishment."

"No it isn't," said Mrs. Read, "Your fired!"

Now out of that job she will babysit the Tibble twins who in fact needs spanked because they are brats even worse than D.W. is because there is two of them. Tina even though in a wheelchair will babysit Arthur, D.W., and Kate again.

"My sister wont watch them again," said Tina, "Your kids that is. I will babysit them again."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "Tiffany spanked D.W. here."

"I never beleived in spankings," said Tina, "It does more harm than good."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur here can help if you need it."

"I sure can help you," said Arthur, "If you need help that is."

"Yes i might need your help," said Tina, "I know you can help me."

Tina will need his help. She is in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Arthur and D.W. recovered fully and have the scars from it. Them two are topless showing off their scars and talking about them. They are proud of them scars.

"My friends say these scars of mine is cool," said Arthur, "I agree with them of course."

"My friends also think my scars are cool as well," said D.W., "And they are cool looking."

"That they are," said Arthur, "I am proud of them and show them off."

"I also love showing off mine," said D.W., "I sure love my scars."

"We both do," said Arthur, "I sure love my scars as well."

Tina is happy to babysit them kids once again. See what happens next chapter.


	4. The scars

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

Arthur, D.W., and Kate are being babysit by Tina. Tiffany is the go to babysitter for the Tibble twins. They need spanked. This is the last chapter of this story. Tina is now there watching them three kids. She allows their friends to come over. They came over to play. Arthur is topless,barefoot and wearing shorts to show off his scars on his body which he says looks cool.

"Your scars look cool," said Francine, "Any reason your barefoot?"

"I also think so," said Arthur, "And i just wanted to be barefoot."

"Can i take off my shoes and socks?" said Francine, "I love being barefoot and look down at my toes."

"Go right ahead," said Arthur, "They are your feet."

"That is right," said Francine, "Okay i am barefoot now."

They all got barefoot and started to play. D.W. even though she is a girl she is topless. She doesn't have boobs yet. She did it for the same reason as Arthur to show off her scars. Them two are proud of their scars. It shows they survived a car crash. They do look cool. Their friends love their scars as well. Buster's scar is the most visable it is on his head.

"I sure love your scars Arthur and D.W.," said Muffy, "Buster's is not that good."

"Yes because it is on my head," said Buster, "I might use a cream to make it fade."

"I will pay for a plastic surgeon to remove the scar," said Muffy, "He will do a good job."

"Thank you Muffy," said Buster, "So i can look the way i did before my accident."

"You will look the way you did before," said Brain, "But the brain damage will still remain."

They agree with him of course. Buster will get that surgery to remove that scar. Arthur and D.W. could also but they want to keep them. Muffy understand that because they look cool. Tina is now talking about life in a wheelchair now.

"I am in a wheelchair for life," said Tina, "And need assisted bathing from now on."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Same accident me, D.W., and Buster. To bad Gary died in it."

"That is true," said Tina, "Gary was a saved man so he is in heaven."

"We will go up there someday," said Arthur, "No more pain up there."

"Your study of the bible is paying off," said Tina, "We go to the same church."

They all played until the other kids parents pick them up. And Mr. and Mrs. Read came home. Then Mr. Read took Tina home in his catering van. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Tina needs help

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

Two days later Tina returned to watch the kids. Like a lot now Arthur is topless and barefoot wearing underwear and shorts. He loves his scars. His parents doesn't mind him being topless and barefoot as long as privates and behind is covered up. He needs to wear the clothes he wears on the show when he goes places like school, store and such except the pool.

"Hi Arthur, D.W., and Kate," said Tina, "Always good to see you three."

"We are also gld to always see you," said Arthur, "You need any help with something right now?"

"You can get the coffee can down," said Tina, "If you want to that is."

"I will be glad to," said Arthur, "Anything to help."

"I can help with something," said D.W., "Or i can just go play."

They asked her to just clean her room until their friends comes over to play. Like Arthur she is topless and barefoot. And only wearing just underwear but her shorts is pink not blue. Their friends then came over to play now.

"Here we are ready to play," said Buster, "Well i get plastic surgery in 5 days."

"Same as me," said Fern, "For were my appendix was once at."

"I wont get it for me," said Arthur, "I am proud of them."

"Same here," said D.W., "Like him i am proud of them."

"We love you scars for you two," said Francine, "We think they are cool. Even though you cover them up at school."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I can't be topless at school. And i wear pants at school as always."

They are now playing in the bedrooms. Arthur's friends in his room and D.W.,s friends in her and Kate's room. They also help Tina get stuff because she is in a wheelchair afterall. So that is why she needs help. She lives with her parents.

"Tina is a good babysitter," said Arthur, "She is a good woman."

"That is true," said Francine, "Glad she is babysitting again."

"She is also smart," said Brain, "That is a fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I can sure tell that."

"She is good at sports," said Francine, "She can play wheelchair basketball now i saw her there."

They all know she plays it now. They all seen her there including Arthur. Next chapter Lydia comes over. Lydia will help Tina become better at wheelchair basketball. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Lydia

Arthur and the new babysitter

* * *

The Read family is at the hospital again. It is a week later after all. Arthur and them came to the hospital waiting on Buster and Fern who is going to have plastic surgery soon. Arthur and D.W. are fully clothed this time like on the show. So their clothes covers up their scars and wont show them because they might be mistaken for patents for plastic surgery.

"Hi Lydia," said Arthur, "Buster and Fern will get plastic surgery soon."

"Hi there," said Lydia, "I heard you and D.W. have scars. Can i see them?"

"You can at home," said Arthur, "My clothes are covering them up right now."

"Okay at home then at your house," said Lydia, "Same as you D.W. okay?"

"Sure i will at home," said D.W., "Brain here says don't show them off here."

"Yeah they might think they are patients for plastic surgery," said Brain, "So they will show you the scars at home."

Buster and Fern's plastic surgery was a sucess. They went home now. Arthur and D.W. are ready to show their scars to Lydia. Them two love their scars. They think the scars are cool. Their friends also think so. They are in fact cool.

"Them scars are cool," said Lydia, "I can see why youlike showing them off."

"They sure are," said Arthur, "They will be with us for life."

"They spend a lot of time just wearing underwear and shorts now," said Francine, "Because they love their scars."

"One day D.W. will have to wear bra's," said Mrs. Read, "Same as Kate because they are females they will have breast."

"Being a male i will just have 2 nipples on my chest," said Arthur, "Same as the other boys here."

"That is true," said Brain, "Both sexes have nipples only we males stay flat there."

Buster and Fern are home and are wearing bandages in that area until they heal from it. Them two are now talking. That they feel a bit of pain from it. They take mild children painkillers which works well for them two. Children Asprin it is.

"We had a bit of pain from it," said Buster, "My mom gives me children asprin."

"That is true," said Fern, "My parents also give me children's asprin."

"You two will heal fast from it," said Arthur, "I took it and another after the accdent we had."

"It was a bad accident," said D.W., "So our parents gave us painkillers."

"They will heal fast," said Brain, "I know that well."

Next chapter them two recover fully from it. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Arthur teased

The new babysitter

* * *

The children are now playing. All the kids are just in underwear and shorts. They are all barefoot. Bud is also barefoot and has his hat off. They all have ten toes. Their behinds and genitals are covered up by only underwear and shorts.

"Glad you two is fully healed," said Arthur, "And that you both can play with us."

"That is correct," said Fern, "We are fully recovered from plastic surgery."

"And now no scars," said Buster, "Just the way it was before surgeries."

"You might not have the scar anymore," said Brain, "But you still have brain damage."

"Yes that is true," said Buster, "Not as much as some said it did."

They know he only has minor brain damage. Nothing major though. Arthur and D.W. are proud of their scars. Unlike Buster and Fern who had theirs removed by plastic surgery. Arthur and D.W. will keep their scars because they like them is why.

"We do love your scars," said Bud, "Both of you that is."

"We also love them," said D.W., "That is why we are keeping them."

"They look cool," said Francine, "They are proud of them and we love them."

"They also say we survived," said Arthur, "Glad my mom gave me blood or i would have died."

"We are glad she did," said Francine, "We will never ignore you anymore but reason with you because ignoring doesn't work. We learned that from Mrs. MacGrady."

Arthur is glad they came to their senses. She tought them well. At school they told her that. She is proud of them. Muffy is the only one that didn't listen and will ignore him as always when he does some stuff. She is a brat. D.W. is more of a brat though. Which can get her in trouble by her parents. Rattles will tease Arthur because of his scars.

"Hi scar boy," said Rattles, "That is your new nickname get use to it."

"Leave me alone Rattles, "Or you will regret it."

"I am not afraid of you scar boy," said Rattles, "You younger and smaller than me."

"You will find out if you don't leave me alone," said Arthur, "So just leave me alone and call me Arthur that is my name."

"I call you scar boy," said Rattles, "You are scar boy. Ha ha ha ha."

Arthur went to Mr. Haney and told him what Rattles was doing. Mr. Haney is angry at Rattles for teaseing Arthur and calling him scar boy. He and Arthur along with two teachers came to Rattles and they are angry at them.

Rattles your in big trouble!" said Mr. Haney, "You just got two weeks detention for that!"

"That is his nick name," said Rattles, "His new nick name that is."

"No excuse young man!" said Mr. Haney, "You got detetion and that is that. And call your mom and stepdad what you did. He got them from an accident."

"No don't do that," said Rattles, "Please don't call them."

"I will do that," said Mr. Haney, "For what you did."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "For taking care of him that is."

Mr. Haney smiled at Arthur as he went to class. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Lydia and Ruth

The new babysitter

* * *

Tina is watching the kids as their parents went on an adult vaction to Las Vegas so she will stay at the Read house. Because she is in a wheelchair she will sleep on the new couch which turns into a bed. And uses crutches to use the bathroom. So she can walk upstairs. Binky wants them to put a ramp up. And Brain wants a stairleft. Arthur knows not to ask. So they will her her instead.

"Do they need a ramp for you here?" said Binky, "So you can bring your wheelchair up with you?"

"Or a stairleft?" said Brain, "So you can go up the stairs and walk with crutches to the bathroom?"

"No you two i will be fine and manage," said Tina, "Thanks for asking though."

"She became more independant," said Arthur, "She will be fine as she said."

"He is right," said Tina, "Lydia will show me how to play wheelchair basketball better."

Lydia came over so they are all heading to the park. Most are walking there except Kate in a stroller and Lydia and Tina in wheelchairs. Arthur is pushing the stroller Kate is in. Lydia and Tina are wheeling themselves. They arrived at the park.

"My mom is here now," said Tina, "Mom can you watch the kids as we play basketball?"

"Yes i am here," said her mom, "And i will watch the kids. I know Arthur and D.W. pretty well."

"There is Tina's mom," said Arthur, "Looks like she will watch us play."

"Nice to meet you," said Francine, "My name is Francine Frensky i am one of Arthur's friends."

"Francine is a good name," said her mom, "Name is Ruth."

She watched Arthur and them play. She will ask Arthur and D.W. to show them their scars again. So they got home and all the kids changed into just underwear and shorts. We see their scars again. As in Arthur and D.W. of course.

"Those are cool looking scars," said Ruth, "I can see why you like them."

"They sure are," said Arthur, "And we love the scars you see."

"Me and Buster got rid of ours," said Fern, "With plastic surgery."

"Yes but Arthur and D.W. wont," said Tina, "Fern of course had her appendix removed."

"Well i need to be heading home," said Ruth, "Help Tina if she needs it kids."

They all agreed to help if she needs it. Later their friends went home. She is giving Kate a bath as Arthur and D.W. wait for their baths. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Going to school

The new babysitter

* * *

D.W. is now ready for her bath. She loves taking baths. She has her rubber duck went in the bathroom after getting clean underwear and pajamas took off all her clothes and got in the bath. Arthur came to watch her take her bath not Tina. He is letting her rest so he will watch D.W. instead. She has been naked in front of him before. So she has no shame with him.

"This bath is nice," said D.W., "I hope you have a nice bath as well."

"Mine will be nice as well," said Arthur, "Because i am 8 i will have it alone."

"Yes of course," said D.W., "Your older and bigger than me."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Time to wash your body."

"That is true," said D.W., "From my ears to my toes. Including between my legs."

Arthur knows what she means. Her girl parts. The part the doctor said it's a girl as he looked at it. Arthur seen her naked lots of time because she is his sister. He let her wash that part and her behind. He knows it is a senitive parts is why. After D.W. had her bath Arthur took his shower. They are now ready for bed now. They went to bed and slept. Next morning they woke up changed out of their pajamas and put their regular clothes on and went down stairs greeted by Tina.

"Good morning you two," said Tina, "Did you two sleep well?"

"Good morning Tina," said Arthur, "I slept good last night."

"So did i," said D.W., "Who will take me to preschool?"

"Bud's mom will," said Tina, "I am glad you two slept well."

"Sounds good to me," said D.W., "Bud is one of my best friends."

Arthur is walking to Lakewood elementary school with his friends. They are talking as always. They are talking about the accident that caused the scars on Arthur and D.W.'s bodies. D.W. is on her way to Elwood City preschool.

"It was a very bad accident," said Arthur, "Broken bones sure hurt same as sprains, cuts, and scrapes is why we have scars on our backs, my left arm, and left leg and D.W. a fratured rib."

"That is true," said Buster, "Got mild brain damage from it."

"Yes but killed Gary," said Arthur, "And why Tina got paralyzed from the waist down leaving her in a wheelchair for life."

"I love your scars Arthur," said Francine, "They do look cool."

"I am proud of them," said Arthur, "It shows i survived a bad accident."

They arrived at school and went inside went to their lockers and went into class. See what hapens next chapter.


	10. The Bully

The new babysitter

* * *

Ladonna hates the scars that Arthur and D.W. have on them. She is now telling them that she hates them scars. She doesn't like to see them anymore. She is telling them two now. As in Arthur and D.W. that is. She is now talking to them.

"I hate them scars on you two," said Ladonna, "I say get plastic surgery."

"We don't want to," said Arthur, "Try to ignore them."

"I guess i could try to," said Ladonna, "The best i can."

"I like them scars," said Bud, "They look cool to me."

"I guess i can get use to them," said Ladonna, "You two must have been in bad pain."

She is getting use to them scars now. One kid in the park will tease Arthur and D.W. because of the scars. He is a known bully. He goes to Mighty Mountain not Lakewood. His name is Adam Hunter he is a fox kid. He is a mean kid.

"Hi scar kids," said Adam, "That is funny. Ha ha ha ha."

"Don't call us that," said Arthur, "And that isn't funny."

"Yes it is," said Adam, "Your scar kids."

"No it isn't," said Arthur, "Not funny at all."

"Like he said," said D.W., "Don't call us names."

Adam pushed D.W. causing Arthur to hit Adam. Security only threw out Adam because he started it. And he saw it all. He was defending his sister after all. Adam got grounded a full month. They are back at the Read house talking.

"I am use to the scars now," said Ladonna, "Sorry i said i hated them."

"I forgive you,"said Arthur, "I don't hold grudges."

"I also forgive you," said D.W., "You got use to them after all."

That is good," said Ladonna, "You two are good kids."

"That we are," said Arthur, "You are also a good person."

Two days later the Read parents returned home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Arthur's life is better

The new babysitter

* * *

That bully is afraid of Arthur now after all Arthur beat him up. Arthur told his parents what happened in the park. That he did it because that boy pushed D.W. is the reason he did that. He is talking to them about it right now about it.

"So yes i hit him," said Arthur, "Because he pushed D.W. and he called us scar kids."

"That is justifed," said Mrs. Read, "So your not in any trouble at all."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I would have ignored him if he didn't push my sister like that."

"That is why it is justifed," said Mrs. Read, "You are a good kid i see that now."

"I am glad you see that now," said Arthur, "I am a good kid after all."

Mr. and Mrs. Read decided to no longer play favorites and his friends promised to help him instead of trying to ignore him which doesn't work. Helping him will help him. It works much better than they thought it was. So they do that now.

"Arthur your life is easier now," said Francine, "From now on we will help you not try to ignore you."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That is what i wanted."

"We was wrong to do that," said Francine, "And i have a crush on you."

"I Also have a crush on you," said Arthur, "I have for a while."

"We are a couple now," said Francine, "So now we will kiss."

Them two kissed on the lips. After that they went to go play. They are having fun together. They are playing hide and seek which they love because they are kids after all. Children have lots of energy. They are talking now.

"Muffy never again tell us to ignore Arthur," said Francine, "When he messes up it doesn't work."

"It works for me," said Muffy, "So he can learn not to be that way."

"Arthur we can ignore Muffy," said Francine, "Because she thinks ignoring you works."

"A taste of her own medicine then," said Arthur, "I like that a lot."

"I knew we could count on you," said Francine, "Then now we ignore Muffy."

Muffy is angry they are ignoring her now. She might lose friends soon if she doesn't change. So her parents are taking her to Dr. Paula to help her. They know she is very smart. See what happens next chapter.


	12. Last Chapter

The new babysitter

* * *

All the parents are going to an adult auction and left them with Tina. Like a lot the kids are barefoot and topless. Wearing just underwear and shorts. Arthur and D.W.'s scars are showing as always. Tina likes seeing them scars on them.

"Them scars are cool," said Tina, "I like seeing them on you two."

"I also like them," said Arthur, "Shows we survived the car crash."

"To bad Buster got rid of his," said D.W., "Why did he get rid of his?"

"Because it was on his head," said Arthur, "Am i right Buster?"

"Yes you're right," said Buster, "That is why i has plastic surgery because it looked bad."

Buster might be a bit brain damaged but he remembers the accident well. So he agreed to get plastic surgery to remove his scar from his head. Arthur and D.W. are proud of their scars and will keep them not get rid of them. They are talking now.

"These scars i like seeing," said Arthur, "So i walk a lot just wearing underwear and shorts so all our scars can show."

"Same thing here," said D.W., "They look cool."

"If i got a scar i will also keep it," said Francine, "I don't have one unless you count belly button."

"We all have them," said Arthur, "Including me. And we allhave nipples they are all showing."

"Same as our toes," said Bud, "We have 10 of them."

They are looking at there toes and wiggling them. They are all barefoot after all. Their shoes and socks are in the living room. They will put them on before they go home. Later they had to go home. Arthur and D.W. was barefoot all day.

"Well they are going home now," said D.W., "And have you noticed us two have been barefoot all day?"

"They sure are," said Arthur, "And yes i noticed we have been barefoot all day. I love being barefoot."

"Same here," said D.W., "I want polish on my toenails."

"Ask mom for that," said Arthur, "I never put polish on my nails or anyone eles's nails."

"When she comes home i will," said D.W., "And yes both sexes have nails."

When they got home then D.W. asked if she can paint her toenails. She said yes. They are pink her favorite color. She loves wearing polish. The end.


End file.
